


Cotta inconfessata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Delicata anima [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Hinata/Kiba AU.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXEqIrkNOrk; Night of Fire || POWER METAL COVER by RichaadEB, SixteenInMono, Caleb Hyles & FamilyJules.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 259★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A guida lo scuola bus e B (alunno/insegnante) è segretamente innamorato di lui.





	Cotta inconfessata

Cotta inconfessata

“Le strade sono di fuoco, oggi” disse l’autista. Aveva la testa cinta da una bandana colorata e le mani strette intorno al volante. Ghignò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano dietro gli occhiali da sole.

Hinata era seduta nel sedile accanto a lui.

“Lei parla sempre in modo così pittoresco” sussurrò.

< Sono così felice quando andiamo in gita. Almeno posso stare un po’ di tempo con lui > pensò. Si voltò e controllò i suoi allievi, sotto i suoi occhi sfilarono una serie di teste, parecchi ragazzini parlottavano rumorosamente tra loro.

< Sembrano stare bene. Nessuno sta litigando o vomitando, speriamo continuino così per tutto il resto del viaggio fino all’arrivo > rifletté.

Kiba si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso e cambiò la marcia.

“Non preoccuparti. Morderò l’asfalto, ma non correrò. I tuoi angioletti sono al sicuro con me.

Rock!” canticchiò.

Hinata ridacchiò.

“Non ne ho dubbi” disse con tono gentile.

< Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dichiararmi. Da quando qui ero solo una supplente e non un insegnante di ruolo.

Lo vedo tutte le mattine, davanti a casa mia, quando mi accompagna a lavoro e ogni sera quando ritorno a casa. Alle volte vorrei si fermasse, scendesse da questo autobus, e varcasse la porta della mia abitazione > rifletté, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Aveva i lunghi capelli lisci tenuti fermi da una fascetta color mammola.

< Da ragazzo pensavo che sarei rimasto per sempre nei ‘dogs’, sono così felice di aver cambiato vita e di aver potuto conoscere persone come lei > pensò Kiba.


End file.
